1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to methods of enforcing early termination of decoding by a receiver in a wireless system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Universal Mobile Telecommunication Systems (UMTS), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and Time Division Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA).
Generally, a wireless communication system comprises mobile stations and base stations that can send and receive transmissions containing the various types of communication content mentioned above. Such transmissions are typically sent between a transmitter and a receiver. To efficiently transmit and receive information, signals are usually encoded into a special format before transmission and decoded by a receiver after reception.
Numerous encoding and decoding methods exist, with each presenting advantages and challenges, as well.